Trop beau pour être vrai
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Je...J'y crois pas ! Non...Ca peut pas être lui ! Pas Edward !


Titre : Trop beau pour être vrai.

Auteur : Nataku Makuraka.

Anime : Fullmetal Alchemist.

Pairing : Le meilleur ^^ !

Rating : K.

Disclaimer : FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Two Shot que j'ai adorée écrire avec Girlfriend d'Avril Lavigne en musique de fond. J'espère qu'il vous plaira . *prie en vain*.

PS : Alphonse a récupéré son corps, Edward a perdu son alchimie mais travaille toujours au service de l'armée comme Lieutenant aux cotés d'Hawkeye.

OOo Chapitre 1 oOO

**P.O.V. Alphonse.**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Alphonse Elric et j'ai 14 ans, avec mon grand frère Edward on traverse le monde à la recherche de connaissance pour développer notre alchimie, enfin mon alchimie…Mais bon c'est une longue histoire.

Mais en ce moment je vois bien qu'il est ailleurs, il reste à la fenêtre regarder le soleil se coucher au lieu de bouquiner comme à son habitude. Il est distrait. Par contre son appétit n'a pas diminué –ce serait trop beau-, mais il réfléchit trop et je devine que ça n'a reins à avoir avec l'alchimie, mais plutôt avec quelque chose de plus…Intime…Tiens, en y repensant, Ed n'est jamais tombé amoureux, ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir un faible pour une fille, et je suis déjà sûr qu'il n'aime pas Winry -il n'est pas vais essayer de lui en parler même si je connais d'avance ce que ça m'apportera : rien.

- Nii-san ça va ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?

- Rien, juste que t'es beaucoup dans tes pensées en ce moment.

Je le vois rougir à une vitesse folle et détourner vite fait la tête, surement en repensant à ces « pensées », quelque chose me disais que ce n'était pas tout innocent.

- Dis nii-san, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Je fis semblant d'être gêné par la question, comme quoi je lui demandais conseil pour moi-même aborder une fille, c'est dingue où il peut me mener des fois !

- Euh…

Surprit par ma question, je le sens hésiter, une preuve de plus qu'il est concerné.

- N…Non pourquoi ?

- Ah…Dommage…

Je prend un air abattu, et fais semblant de me plonger dans mes pensées. Il s'approche de moi et met une main dans mon dos, signe qu'il était attentif. Devant mon mutisme, il me demanda :

- T'as des problèmes de cœur frangin ?

- N…Non…Enfin…Oui.

Je le vois sourire, il m'encourage alors à tout lui raconter :

- Avec qui ?

- Je…Je peux pas dire son nom !

- Mmmh…Je comprends, je la connais au moins ?

- Non.

-ah…J'espère qu'elle est bien alors ! Mais bon te connaissant, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter !

- Tu t'y connais ?

Il est surprit, mais fini -enfin- par percuter que j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide.

- Bah…Pour tout te dire…Je suis un peu dans la même situation…Mais bon c'est pas sérieux ! Du tout !

Il s'est dépêché de me dire que ce n'était pas sérieux, donc qu'il n'y croit pas, non mais je rêve ! Il a essayé au moins ? Je mettrais ma main au feu que non. Bon sang il va se bouger !

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- En fait…Moi non plus je peux pas le dire !

Ouais des frites ! L'excuse toute trouvé ! Fuillard **(1)** !

- Ah…Je vois…Ou lala ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! N'oublie pas que tu as un rapport à rendre au colonel !

- Merde ! C'est vrai en plus !

Nous partîmes en courant en direction du QG, puis une fois dedans, nous montâmes les escaliers 4 à 4, puis, en cours de route, quelque chose fit 'tilt' dans ma tête, même en m'ayant rendu mon corps, Ed est resté dans l'armée, même qu'il s'est une nouvelle fois engagé en tant que Lieutenant, auprès de qui ? …Bingo !

En plus c'est vrai que ça saute aux yeux, quand on regarde de plus près…

- Hey colonel !

Tiens Fullmetal ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu ! Derrière ce si grand bureau !

Qui si petit qu'il pourrait se cacher debout derrière votre bureau !

Toi, manifestement.

Vous, espèce de batârd **(2)** !

Grand frère ! Calme-toi !

Mais il restait sourd a ma demande, je soupirais de dépit, c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite l'homme que l'on aime, mais bon, ne dit-on pas « qui aime bien châtie bien » ?

Soudain, alors qu'il se ruait vers le colonel pour lui en coller une, sa tresse mal coiffée se défait et son élastique –vieux comme le monde- lâche, bien evidemment, ses cheveux trop soyeux se défairent de son emprise et retombèrent en cascade sur ses épales, au même moment où il s'arrêtait net devant Mustang, environs 1,5 cm séparant leurs visages.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(1**) : Je sais pas mais Word me l'a souligné, je prend alors la peine de préciser que ce mot vient du verbe « fuir » et que je ne suis pas sûr de son existence.

**(2)** : je suis par hasard tombée sur ce mot dans mon dico, sinon pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu « On Est Pas Couchés » du 05-05-2012, ce mot veut dire : enfant né d'une liaison non conforme à la loi (en gros un adultaire), depuis, je doute du fait que ce mot –insulte- aille vraiment à Roy.

Voilà ^^ ! La suite demain ou après demain, sûrement ! J'ai déjà la moitié sur papier alors ça ne va sûrement pas tarder ^^ !

Revieuw please ! Pour m'encourager !


End file.
